A Sweet Little Kiss
by Hapu
Summary: Rin has always had a crush on her best friend, Len. Gumi has the same feelings for the young blonde boy. They green haired girl will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Rin has to try and protect the one she loves. What will happen? Will Gumi actually find a way into Len's heart, or will he see through her for who she really is? What will Rin do about all of this?
1. Chapter 1: A Bit About Rinny-Rin & Lenny

**Author's Note:**

**My second Story :3 Comment and favorite, please! ^^ **

**I would just like to point something out. Rin and Len aren't twins, nor related. In this story, they just happen to look alike. I did however make them a bit older then they would usually be. Rin is 16 and Len is 16. So yeah! Enjoy.~**

* * *

_**Chapter One: A Bit About Rinny-Rin & Len**_

_** ~ (́づ◉◞౪◟◉‵)づ ~**_

It was a warm, sunny afternoon in mid August. Kagamine Rin was writing away in her diary and taking a sip out of her sixth red bull (reason why she was always so hyper). The rays of the warm sun beamed over her through the opened window from her orange colored bed. She was holding a mini road roller plush in her free hand and had Kawaii oranges on her bed coverings.

Rin plugged her headphones into her ears and started to hum along to the toon. She was listening to "One Thing" by One Direction (Sorry, I'm a Directioner xD). As the song went along, the only thing.. Or person that she could think about was Len.

Rin was deeply in love to Len, she believe that he had the voice of an angle and the facial features of a god. He was drop dead handsome I'm her eyes. With his silky-smooth, spiky, blonde hair. Those crystal blue orbs that he had for his eyes, Almost like hers.

Rin and Len had been the best of friends ever since they could remember. They actually thought that they were twins at one point, but found out they weren't, it was just a crazy coincidence that they had similar features.

A good amount to most of Rin's diary entry's revolved around Len himself, including the one that she was currently writing. The entire time she was writing, she had a small smile and a slight blush on her face.

Today wasn't going to be much of an exciting one. Teto, Gakupo, and Luka would be out for awhile. They were going to buy school supplies for the upcoming school year.

Now Gakupo and Luka were together, it was sort of a love-hate relationship at times, but they looked good together.

Gakupo and Luka had graduated a year ago, Teto, Miku, Gumi, Kaito, Rin and Len were Jr's in high school, so they were always together, for the most part. The girls would tease Rin about her loving Len because she had told them.

Rin hated when she got teased about Len, it made all the blood rush to her head.

The rest of the Vocaloid gang that hadn't graduated was already a senior.

What was quite funny was, Len was extremely clueless. He couldn't take a hint to save his very own life. Rin was horrible at hiding her feelings, as soon as you saw her, you could tell. Even with that, Len was dumbfounded.

Len was somewhat of a 'rebel,' Despite his looks, his voice, his eyes, his warm smile, and his personality, sometimes he would be a bit of a jerk. When Len wanted to, he would act like a lazy bum, ya know, things like not attending school and getting tired in the middle of recording and, or writing a new song.

Len could be mean to Rin, and everyone else if he wanted to as well, but they all knew how to deal with it by now.

The way Len acted sometimes had really started just a year ago. Ever since then, Rin had been a little worried about him. She couldn't figure out why he was acting mean, but she felt as if she needed to know. She really wanted to help him.

"Maybe something tragic happened and he doesn't know who to turn to? Well! He should surly know better! Ugh, stupid Len! He should know to come to me when something's wrong!" She ranted in her head.

She hated when Len hid things from her. With that in mind, she jumped out of bed and began to race down the hall. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and accidentally bumped into Haku.

Rin got up and rubbed her head "Owwie!" She groaned, then she glanced over to Haku who was still on the floor. She gasped "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Haku!" She said while picking her up, off of the cold floor.

Haku rubbed the back of her head and weakly smiled. "Oh, that's alright Rin. I'm fine! But what has you in such a hurry?"

Rin felt her cheeks heat up a bit. She looked at the floor slightly and then said, "well, I was just.. Wondering if Len was still up, so I was going to check up on him, in his room." She shyly said.

I guess Haku hadn't noticed that she was embarrassed, for she just giggled and waved at her while walking in the other direction.

_**~ (́づ◉◞౪◟◉‵)づ ~**_

I was back to running to Len's room. For some reason I was a bit nervous. What if he was awake and didn't want to be bothered with me? If he was still asleep, would I be able to wake him up? And if I do, will he attack me?

I do notice that Len has been acting weird, but he acts strangest when it comes down to me. Why? Sometimes he's able to deal with me, and other times its as if he doesn't want to be bothered with me.

I grabbed the door handle and jerked it opened and there he was.. He lay on his bed, snoring and breathing ever so softly, his lips slightly parted, and his hair all cutely messed up. _  
_

I could feel my heart beating out of my chest, I get way too excited around Len sometimes. I can't really remember a time where I hadn't felt this way. It must have been years since I haven't, I've known Len for some time.

I came closer to Len and sat at the foot of his yellow colored bed. He tossed and turned slightly and let out a light groan. I closed up on his face and pocked his cheek several times into he slapped my hand away in his sleep.

Len eventually opened his eyes and glared at me. He looked pissed, oh no.. I knew that maybe I should have left him alone.

_**~ (́づ◉◞౪◟◉‵)づ ~**_

Ugh, something or someone was touching me, poking me, more like. What the hell is this? Who thinks that they have a right to disturb my slumber? My peace..

I moaned in sheer annoyance and looked at the figure that was in front of me. It was Rin.. I must have given her a pissy look because she gave me a worried expression, though, that wasn't my intention.

I jolted up from out of my position on the bed and scratched my cheek. "Hehe.. H-hey Rin, how are you? What are you doing i-in my room." I nervously asked.

Rin batted her eyes quickly, she was so cute- wait, did I just call her cute?! NO no no no.. I can't call her CUTE! I don't like her like that!

I slapped myself in the face mentally. I've been thinking like that a lot lately. I notice that I've been kinda jerky, and maybe this is the reason why. I'm so confused.

I was spaced out and must have not heard Rin talking because she pinched my ear and started tugging on it. "Um hello?! Earth to Len! How are you going to ask me a question then just space out? Hmph, I swear, sometimes you can be a total idiot." Rin said icily and she crossed her arms.

I sucked my teeth and got out of bed. I came around and stood right in front of her, looking her in the eyes. "You know what Rin, I don't want to deal with you right now I'm sick of your nagging." I said in a sleepy voice.

Then with that I left the small and sensitive Rin in my room as I took my leave.

_**~ (́づ◉◞౪◟◉‵)づ ~**_

As Len left the room and Rin was left behind, she couldn't help but be hurt by his cold words, but she didn't dare cry.

She knew better then to cry, Rin became a bit stronger then she was.. After her break up with Mikuo. Rin didn't exactly hate him, but most times she's only tolerating him.

Rin sighed and got out of his room, she made her way downstairs to have breakfast. Everyone was down there already, half drunken Meiko, Miku munching on leeks, Gakupo staring at his damn eggplant, and there, it was Len, sitting all the way across from me slightly tapping his banana on the dining table as if they were drum sticks.

Rin looked over and saw that Luka was cooking, which was a good thing. It meant decent food. Five minutes later, everyone had a stack of at least five pancakes on their plate. Len continued his constant banana banging and it irritated Rin, but surprisingly, no one else seemed to mind.

_**~ (́づ◉◞౪◟◉‵)づ ~**_

Oh god, oh god, oh god! Len.. Please stop with that annoying banging, I really don't want to have to yell and go all crazy. I thought to myself. Okay, I have feelings for Len, but he already pissed me off from earlier, this is only making it worse. I think that I am going to explode if he doesn't shut the hell up.

Maybe I should just say something politely? Then he might stop.

"U-um.. Hey Len?" The room fell silent, all eyes were on me and my nose became red like the red nosed rain-deer. Len cocked his head up and glared at me, I swallowed hard then continued. "C-could you please stop with that um.. Banging, please? It's giving me quite a headache.."

Len sucked his teeth and got up from the table. He look as if he was coming towards me so I shut my eyes tightly and held my body close to myself. Everyone else was still watching me.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder moments later and I flinched. Of course it was Len. He brought his head close to my ear and it was as if he was whispering sweet nothingness into it. I fell to the floor and almost fainted. My face was as red as a beet.

At this point I hardly cared about what anyone else was thinking, I know that what just happened isn't a big deal, but damn, was my mind running wild. My thoughts were suddenly broken when I heard the blonde Len speak. "Tch, you're pathetic Rin, how could something so petty be so annoying to you? Since it bothers you so much, I'll be finishing up my breakfast in my room." With that, he disappeared.

I actually felt bad. Great. Since I was pretty much done with my food anyways, I took my plate and placed it in the sink. I just wanted to be alone in the video game room, that's where I usually blew off steam. I can't take these looks anymore.

**. . .**

**A Few Hours Later.~**

**(This is still Rin's P.O.V)**

Ugh, even with all the video games in the world, it wont help. I can't get my mind off of Len.. Why did I have to fall in love with him?

* * *

_***Lsp (Adventure time) text tone goes off* (LOOL. That's my actual ringtone, so.. :P)**_

_**Meiko: Hey Rin, Today I want you to go into the recording studio with Len later on, I've got a new song for youuuu.~ ;o **_

_**Me: Oh? Well.. Isn't that great. **_

_**Meiko: I know right? I want you to start heading out by 5:00 pm, okay? DON'T BE LATE. **_

_**Me: Yeah, yeah, alright Mei mei! I'll be there.. ;c**_

_**Meiko: Good. c: **_

* * *

Well.. Isn't this just wonderful..? Actually.. I'm not all that thrilled. I'm not in the mood to get made fun of by Len again.

* * *

**Author's note: And done! Hope it was enjoyable. ^^ I'm still working on my other story, (Eggplant x Tuna). I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've just been busy with school and what not! I promise that I will try my best to update faster. ;c Most likely, Between tomorrow or the next day, you will get the second chapter to this and the next chapter to my other fanfiction. **


	2. Chapter 2: Working Together

**Author's note: Hey guys, here is chapter two of my story, as always.. I hope it is enjoyable. I believe that later on today I will be able to publish the next chapter of my Luka x Gakupo fanfiction, so yeah. :3 **

* * *

**Chapter Two: ****Working Together.**

**（。****_°＼****(°益****°＼****)**

Rin was practically dragging herself out of the precious game room. She made her way to her bed room and threw herself on the floor, holding close her orange shaped pillow.

'It's not that I don't want to work with Len,' She thought to herself. 'It's just that.. Well, he's changed so much from when we were kids! I don't like it.." With that, she heard a knock at the door.

* * *

_***Knock Knock Knock***_

_**Rin: Who is it?**_

_**Len: It's me, Len. I- I need to talk to you. **_

_**Rin: Okay..? Come in. **_

* * *

As Len entered the room, Rin was faced with that warm smile that she hadn't seen in a long time, she missed it. Len held out his hand to help her up, off of the floor. Rin replied by giving her hand to him. With Len's strong grip, she was quickly pulled up and Len held her tiny frame tight.

'What is he doing..?' She thought to herself.

Oh well, since she loved Len so much, she definitely wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to hold her Len.

******~（。****_°＼****(°益****°＼****) ~**

Rin, she smelled so sweet, just like candy.. I don't know what's gotten into me, I've been a complete asshole. I realized that I had to apologize to Rin before we go to the recording studio. "Okay Rin, let's go record our song on good terms, okay? I'm really sorry. I'm sure that I hurt you.."

Rin gave me one of those fake confused looks, then opened her mouth to speak. "Silly Len, what are you talking about? You didn't hurt me. I know that you must have been a little cranky, it's okay. Also, I know I can get a little annoying."

Oh, why did Rin have to go and say that? I actually feel bad. She said it in such a soft and sad tone..

"L-look.. Rin-" I was cut off by the sound of the door opening. It was Meiko. "Hellooo? What are you guy still doing here lazing around?! You've got a song to record! This is the last song of the album and the longer you put it off, the longer we can't start selling.. WHICH MEANS.. That all of us will have to go through some major budget cuts! If that happens, we, as a whole group have you two to blame, so get movin'!" Meiko ranted in a shout.

Me, Rin, and everyone else for that matter were deeply afraid of Meiko. She made all of the plans for the Vocaloids, which was a good thing. Bad thing about Mei, she was crazy about Sake, or any other type of liquor for that matter. She was even scarier when she was drunk. Quickly I pulled myself and Rin up from off of the floor. I grabbed her by the arm and raced downstairs and then a sharp screech came from Meiko again.

"Hey Guys! About the song, it's in the studio already, just if your wondering!" We ran out the door and went downtown.

**（。****_°＼****(°益****°＼****)**

Many people watched us as we walked block after block, well of course, we're famous. Now at days, we can't even make it to one place without having a million fans asking for our signature. It's a bit tiresome.

When we reached the studio and went inside, we did in fact find the sheet music that Meiko had mentioned. There was a little sticky note attached to it. I picked it up and read it.

_"Dear Guys,_

_Hope you like the song, I worked hard on it! The reason why I chose you two to sing this was because both of your voices match quite well together, so don't fail me! Make it count. _

_Love, Mei mei.~"_

Oh geez. Meiko was too much, and though everyone was scared of her, she meant well. Since Len was usually a lazy bum, I'll probably end up reading the lyrics to him. "Hmm... Magnet, what a title." I said. Len just shrugged his shoulders and I began to sing the lyrics to him.

**. . .**

_**After Rin sings the lyrics for the first time around. **_

It was a love song.. Oh great, I can feel me cheeks heating up already. Len still looked like his usual self. Laid back and hardly caring about a thing. We grabbed out mic's and put our headphones on as Len began to play the track.

* * *

**(Okay, for those of you that don't know the English Lyrics to 'Magnet,' here they are)**

_**"A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;**_

_**without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion.**_

_**My butterfly flapped about aimlessly, **_

_**leaving behind some powder on your hand. **_

_**Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,**_

_**moving from our lips to our tongues,**_

_**what we're doing do might be unforgivable,**_

_**and that's precisely why we're so fired up.**_

_**I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.**_

_**Please make me believe that this is not a sin.**_

_**I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.**_

_**I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.**_

_**It might be necessary for you to tied me up;**_

_**if you love me, then show me some fidelity.**_

_**I can't help but like "weird" things,**_

_**so let's just go as far as we can go.**_

_**With a heart that has gone astray,**_

_**we will melt so easily, **_

_**that there's no free time for us**_

_**even to feel each other's tenderness.**_

_**What has been repeating is not our dream, **_

_**but the unmistakably realistic "we."**_

_**I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,**_

_**but that's fine, for you're my one and only love.**_

_**As dawn breaks, I become uneasy, **_

_**and end up crying in tears.**_

_**You whispered "It's okay" to me,**_

_**but were you also crying?**_

_**I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. **_

_**Please make me believe that this is not a sin. **_

_**I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.**_

_**I want to be intoxicated and drowned by your charm.**_

_**Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets, **_

_**that even if we separate, we will reunite again. **_

_**Let's become one; It's okay not to able to turn back.**_

_**That's fine, for you're my one and only love."**_

* * *

As the song ended, me and Len pulled apart. We hadn't noticed it when we were singing, but we had gotten fairly close to one another. Our lips, only half an inch away from one another. My heart, racing out of my mind. If only Len knew how much I loved him. If only...

Un-wanting, we pulled away from each other, a faint blush upon our faces. I had certainly gave it my all. I think Meiko will be pleased.

"G-good job today L-Lenny-Kun.." I stuttered. "T-thanks." is the reply Len gave me before turning his head. Was he embarrassed as well? It fell silent. It was the most awkward silence I had ever been faced with, and I knew Len wasn't going to speak any time soon, so I decided to break the awkwardness of our moment.

"Welp, I guess we're done here. Lets go back to the mansion and get on with our lives, okay Len-Len?" I chippered.

"H-huh..? Yeah, right.. Lets head back." Len faintly said. What was wrong with him? All of a sudden, he was acting very strange. We both walked through the door of the recording studio, with the complete album in hand as we made our way to the limo that would have helped greatly if it were here when we were on out way here.

**A few minutes later...**

The ride was so quiet, and so uncomfortable. The entire time, Len was just blankly staring at me. I couldn't help but look back. We were having a staring contest, and it was a tie.

We pulled up in front of out huge mansion and rang the gold doorbell. We were let in by a over joyed Miku, noming on a leek as usual. "Oh, sup Rin, Len? How did the recording go? I hope well, if not, Mei will throw a tantrum." And boy, was Miku right about that. Meiko didn't let ANYTHING go.

"Well, we'll find out once we go inside and listen, won't we?" I said. Miku nodded and moved aside so that we could both squeeze through the door.

**（。****_°＼****(°益****°＼****)**

It was just about dinner time, so everyone gathered around the dining table. Len and Rin were a little nervous, this was usually when the gang listened to the finished album. Rin was just praying that the song turned out okay, Len on the other hand, acted as if it was nothing, no surprise there.

As table was being set, Kaito took the CD and placed it in the player. Of course Kaito was holding a tub of Chocolate ice cream, and Luka began chasing him, trying to swat him with a huge wooden spoon. "K-KAITOOOO! Stop eating that damned ice cream! We're trying to eat dinner! Your not gonna be able to finish your food, and when you don't, I'm going to shove that tub of Ice cream down your pants!" Luka yelled. Her egpglant loving boyfriend, Gakupo only laughed at his best friend.

Miku who had a worried expression on her face was running up to her lover and wrapping her arms around his waist. "L-Luka! Don't do that to him, Please?" She said in a shaky tone. Luka just sighed and retreated to her seat.

Gumi, who was holding the remote to work the CD player hit play as all of us were eating. They all dragged through the first three songs and Meiko stood up and slammed her hands on the table, all of their head cocked towards her.

The drunker moaned in annoyance and began to speak. "UGH. I've heard all of these songs already! I just want to hear the last song cause I wrote that one! Rin, Len.. You better of given me something good, or else it's your head."

Rin and Len quickly glanced at each other. The song began to play and they both took deep breaths and shut their eyes, waiting for the blow that was sure to come.

When the song finished, to Both Len and Rin's surprise, they were still alive.

They looked up and saw a sweet smile on the drunker's face. "Heh.. Good work you two. Very nice job."

* * *

**Author's note: And done! I was literally working on this all day (Because from time to time I would slack off) I'm hoping that the next chapter will be up soon, and so with the next chapter to Luka x Gakupo, but honestly now, I can't estimate a time. Today was report card day at school, and I didn't do as well as I had hoped, which means I might get all my things taken away form me, so I wont be able to update. I'm not sure though, I might get lucky! So if you like my story, please pray for me and wish me luck, I'm going to need it. :P**

**Rin: HAH. You fucked uppppp.~ **

**Meiko: Should pay more attention in school. Then you wouldn't have to neglect us. **

**Len: /Shrugs his shoulders. **

**Me: _ Ugh, you guys a so mean. **

**All of them: But you love us~! :D **

**Me: Yeah, whatever. -.-;;**


	3. Chapter 3: A Click, And Trouble Starts

**Author's note: Ugh! I was right, I did get all my things taken from me! But luckily I got my phone back earlier this morning ;o Since I have nothing else to do until I get all of my electronics back, I'll probably be up dating like crazy from my phone. Even when I get my things back, I'll work hard to bring out new chapters. Even if I'm miserable, hope you like this chapter. ^ -^**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Click, And Trouble Starts**

** (✖╭╮✖)**

Good work? Good work?! We were actually being praised by the oh so wonderful Meiko? Wow, what a shock. It's not that I didn't enjoy it, I loved praise!

Me and Rin gave each other confused looks, then looked back at Meiko carefully.

"What? Why are you guys so quiet, huh? I gave you a compliment! Enjoy my praise or I'll take it back, no questions asked." Mei ranted.

Well, I wasn't about to give up something as rare as praise, but I just couldn't find the right words to say. "T-thank you.." Is what I faintly heard from behind me, and of course, it was none other then Rin, with that sweet little voice of hers.

. . .

Wait a second, why did I just call her voice sweet? I-I don't like her or anything! She's just an amazing friend. But.. If I'm being completely honest with myself, she is quite cute.

Rin was so tiny and had the cutest face in the world, is it weird to think like this about my best friend? Probably. As I was daydreaming, Meiko was still staring at us, looking as if she was about to scold us.

"Geez, if you guys are going to be so silent, might as well get me a can of beer. Step aside kiddies." Is what I heard from the drunker before we parted ways. Now only me and Rin were left, and I noticed that my cheeks were hot, I was blushing.

Why was I blushing? Was Rin making me nervous all of a sudden?

**(✖╭╮✖)**

"Well, what are we still standing here for? Like we're some sort of statues. Lets go for a walk! How bout it, Len-Len." I chimed. I got no answer. I was facing the door so I hadn't noticed that Len want listening to me, but boy, did he know how to stare.

Once the silence had gotten to me, I turned around, about to slap the shot that I so dearly loved.

"Le-!" I was cut short when I saw that gaze that was upon me. "Len..? What is with you?" He suddenly snapped out of it. "N-nothing..!" His eyes were wide, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hehe.. Lenny-Len.~ Such a silly." I said while winking. Len blushed a tad and walked to the door, opened it, and ran outside into the moon-lit sky. "Ptf, are you coming, or not? Hurry up slow poke!.." He teased.

I suddenly ran out and while Lenny's back was turned and ...

**BAM!**

I jumped him. We rolled around in the soft, yet moist grass, and of course, Len ended up being on top. I sighed and looked at him, then turned to my arms that had been pinned down to the ground with Len's hands.

Little Shota looked me in the eyes, and then I looked back, there was some sort of a.. Click. The song magnet began to play in my head, I wonder what Len was thinking.

Was he sharing the same thoughts as me?

**(✖╭╮✖)**

Okay, I'm feeling something that I've never felt before. It's weird, but at the same time nice. Rin, I've always been so comfortable around her. She's been my best friend ever since I can remember.

She's put up with all my bullshit for the past year, or so. Rin has always been here for me, and I'm extremely selfish for only noticing it now. I'm so stupid.

I was still on top of Rin I heard her slightly groan and then she started to wiggle, most likely she was trying to escape my grasp.

I looked down at the blondie and let go of her "Oh S-sorry, Rin!" I nervously said while getting of of her, then swiftly I helped her up.

I walked in front of her, hanging my head down, in deep thought. I think that something might be wrong with me.. Or, is this what.. Dare I say.. What love feels like?

My train of thought was again cut short when I saw a angry looking Gumi near Rin, she knocked her out and stepped in front of me.

(Yes, Gumi is supposed to be the "Bad guy," but to be totally honest, I love her, but I thought this made sense, so..)

"Hey, Sweeetieeee.~" Is what the greenette said. Well, my first instinct was to go to Rin, see if she was okay, and ask what the hell she was trying to do, but instead, this is what came out of my mouth. "G-gumi..?! What are you doing?! Why did you do that to Rin?"

I wanted so badly to punch her, I was now fired up with rage. "Pssh, why worry about her? She's not worth it, Lenny-Kun." Mumbled the green haired Gumi. "W-wha-" I started.

Then a kiss was planted upon me. I was repulsed, not because Gumi was ugly or anything, it just felt so wrong.

**(✖╭╮✖)**

Len quickly pushed the green haired girl away, obviously she had feelings for the young blonde, which is certainly going to cause problems.

"Len?.. Can't you see? I've loved you for as long as I've known you. I know that ything thinking about that Rin, but why? I can treat you so much better.." Gumi said.

Len stood in shock for a moment, then caught his words. "Look, Gumi.. let me tell you something, first of all, no one ever lays a hand on Rin, not on less you want to lose a finger. Second, I don't have feeling for you, sorry, and third.. I will never have feelings for you.. You hurt Rin, but anyways, I've got to go take care of her now.."

Gumi Chuckled to herself then shouted "HAH! Okay, Len.. You're just being hard to get, and I like it. You'll love me." Then without another word, she was gone.

Len picked the little blonde up and took her to his room, for he would be carefully watching her, now he had something to worry about.

* * *

**Author's note: Tada.~ And done! I'm running out of ideas, hence why it took me all day to publish this chapter x'D Im sorry. If you guys have any ideas, let me know! I'd love to know what you think ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Fair Warning

**Author's Note: Omggggeee, I'm so very sorry that my last chapter was sort of.. Short. I'll try to make this one longer, but I'm still running out of ideas, I just got my laptop back, which is awesome! Means I'll be posting a lot more. ;o **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Fair Warning**

**⊂(・(ェ)・)⊃**

As Len ran to his room and placed the poor, and knocked out Rin on his bed. Len rushed out of his room and got a warm, moist towel and placed it on Rin's head, hearing a slight groan from the petite girl.

Even the slightest sound from her made all the difference to Len, it meant that she would be okay. He sighed in relief and made his way downstairs, pondering what he would say.

Was it such a good idea? Telling everyone about what had just happened outside, or would it make Len look like a snitch, a snitch who way too afraid to handle his own Buisness.

About halfway down the long stairs, he stopped, thought carefully and gritted his teeth. He certainly didn't want people to think that he was a pussy. He turned around and went back to his room. His heart almost stopped from what he had saw.

A little Rin, standing on her feet with that usual, bright smile that she always wore. She acted as if nothing happened, did she even know? Maybe she didn't. Her back was turned when Gumi knocked her out after all.

**⊂(・(ェ)・)⊃**

W-what the hell..? Rin?! What is she doing up? I asked myself inside of my head. I was worried sick about her! She looks totally fine!

Well, I can't exactly complain. I was happy that she was awake. I went over to her and felt her forehead. She moaned in pain so I jumped back a bit. "O-oh! Sorry Rinny, that's where Gumi hit you, right?"

"Gumi?... She was the one who did this?! Ya know, she always did have something against me, I'm gonna kill her!" Rin tried to run down the hall, she was furious. I tightly grabbed her from around her waist to stop her, she was constantly hitting me in the head, but I didn't care. I couldn't have a murder on my hands.

"Rin, Rin, RIN! Calm downnnnnnnn! Please." My face resembled the emoticon that looked like 'Dx' "No! Never. She fucking knocked me out, Len!" I sighed and turned her around, softly kissing her cheek. I figured that by me doing that, it would calm her down a little.

"Rin, please? I promise that I'll take care of it, okay?" I took her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. Rin's face was a red as ever, she tried to look away, but I wouldn't let her, I grabbed her by the chin and pulled her face closer to mine.

"Rin.. I promise that I'll protect you from her, she won't hurt you again.." She bit her lip and began to say, "Are you sure about that..?" I nodded my head, assuring her that I was dead serious.

Rin's little face lit up, which made me happy. She huggled me tightly and I stroked her hair. "Just take it easy, alright?" She looked up at me "Yeah," she replied while smiling.

I then picked her up, put her on the bed and walked out of the room, I had to finish this before it really started..

******⊂(・(ェ)・)⊃**

Why? Why couldn't Len just love me? What does Rin have that I don't? I'm beautiful, smart, and most of all.. Charming. I should have been able to sweep him off his feet.

I guess to win my true love, I'll have to show my true colors.. But wait, not just yet. I must keep the trust of all these people for a bit longer. Oh, Gakupo will be so disappointed in me once I do it... But oh well, my brother will just have to deal with it.

I made my way down the long hallway until I reached the living room, I sat down to watch whatever might have been on Tv, I saw Len coming my way, so as fast as I could, I fixed myself up, trying to look as pretty as possible.

Len stopped in front of me, so I batted my eyes. "Well, Hey there Lenny-ku-" I was cut off when Len grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the living room. He brought me to an empty supply closet and crossed his arm.

"Woah, Len-kun? What's the matter?" I tried to look innocent, but I pretty much knew that it was pointless. "Gumi, cut the act, I think you know why I'm here."

"Pft, oh please.. Why worry about her? I'm SOOO much better." I ranted. I had very high self-esteem, which made me all the more charming. "Okay Gumi, I'll say this once, and that's it, so you better get it. I will never love you, ever.. I'd rather go out with Rin, and I'm being serious, don't test me, or I'll do much worse things then warn you. Leave me and Rin alone."

I just stood there shocked. So Len really didn't like me, my poor little heart - broken.. But not to worry, I'll make him love me!

**⊂(・(ェ)・)⊃**

Just when I thought my life couldn't get any more "exciting," this happens. Great, now I have to fight for the love of my life. I've known Len, and have loved Len for far longer then Gumi has. She's such a bitch! I really can't stand her, and I can't let Len fight my battles for me..

If it comes down to it, I'll show that green haired smut just how aggressive I can be. I'm not all sugar, spice, and everything nice. I'm not just a cute face.. As most of my fans think I am.. OH! And another thing, I have WAYYYY more fans then Gumi.

My voice is better, everything about me is better then her. Ugh. She looks like a damned carrot for crying out loud! Not a very cute one.

**. . .**

**(Ten minutes later)**

Okay, where the Hell is Len? I've been waiting here for ten minutes, but it feels like a goddamn eternity! I'm going to see whats going on, maybe I'll give carrot face a piece of my mind too.

I practically sprinted down the stair case, faced with Gumi's older, and much nicer brother Gakupo. Ya see, Gakupo was actually a cool guy, sometimes hot tempered, but he was calm and gentle. His sister is the complete opposite of him. Cold-hearted, rebellious, bitchy.. Shall I continue? I could think of a million reasons why to not like her.

"Hmm? Oh, hey there Rin-A-Lin." He smiled, I always enjoyed Gakupo's company. I think I'd make a better sister for him then Gumi. The poor guy has to deal with her more then I do.

"Sup, bro? And I need to ask you a quick question." He looked at me puzzled, then hit me with his usual smile again. "Nothing much, and sure.. What is it, Rin?" I rolled my eyes and turned my head towards a painting that was on the wall "Have you seen your sister, and or Len? I need to talk to them."

Now Gakupo knew that I hated his sister, so he know something was up, and as for Len, I guess he just thought that we talked a lot, Gakupo was really smart, so I'm guessing that he knew that I loved Len.

"Okay, time to sit down Rin. Whats the matter, because you never talk to Gumi.. You hate her with a burning passion, you told me that." "Yeah, I do, trust me, I do.. But she did something today, and it's affecting me and Len, so I need to give her a little.. Talk, if that's fine with you. She's testing waters that's way too dangerous for her.."

Gakupo blinked his eyes a few times, probably trying to figure out what I meant, so I just explained it to him in detail.

"What? My sister did that? Woah, she's worse then I thought.. I'll have a talk to her, don't worry Rin." I sure would look like a wimp if I let Gakupo talk to that little troll, but would he stop if I told him to?..

"Hey Gaku, no need. I'll talk to her, don't worry.." I said while nervously laughing. He moved from his stop and patted me on the head. "Well, if you say so Rinny, but if things get complicated, make sure you let me know.. You're more of a sister to me then Gumi is, or ever will be, so let your big bro Gakupo help, okay?"

I nodded and hugged him, letting him know that I felt the same way, Gakupo was really like a brother to me, so it was nice to hear that he thought of me like a sibling too. "Oh, and by the way, Rin.. I did see Gumi, a little earlier I saw her and Len. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I say Len drag her to the supply closet, looked pretty serious.."

"Thanks Bro.." And with that, I left.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope this was enjoyable as always. I just stared this story a few days ago, and already I've had tons of view ;o I'll keep up the good work, and as I go along, try to make the story even better. LIKE I SAID, Tell me what you think, give me ideas. I'd love to hear what you think. ^^ **

**Until Next Time.~**


	5. Chapter 5: Chu

**Author's Note: Even though you guys may not love me, I sure do love you. ;-; I'm trying my very best to make this story as enjoyable as possible, and as I go along, I will make this, and my other stories better, to the best of my abilities. Oh, and for all you lemon fans, both this story, and My Gaku x Luka might have possible Lemon scenes in the future I'm also thinking about starting about three other stories, but that would be too much for me. I at least want to finish one, before I move onto a different project.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Chu.~**

**~O~**

"Thanks bro." And with that, I left.

Why is this low life trying so hard to make my life difficult? I'm not asking for much here. I just want to be happy with my one true love. Gumi has to try and take everything away from me, because that's just the kind of spiteful prick she is.

I don't care what Gakupo says, if she provokes to the point where steam is pouring out of my ears, that's it. She's dead, I promise that.. I to honest.. I wish I had my mother here with me, She'd know exactly what to say to me.

When I was very young, my mother was murdered by this mad man who broke into our house. He stabbed my mother until her heart stopped beating, and I had to watch it from beginning to end. I was only saved because of my loud screams. If I hadn't been as loud as I was, no one would have heard me.

But the whole mom thing is a story for some other time.

Just...

It scares me to think about it happening to me again, I can't afford to lose anyone else that's important to me.. And that is the Vocaloids. Ever since I was found, they have treated me with such kindness, and I'm so grateful. I could never repay them, but they said for me not to worry about it.

While I was thinking about my mom and everything else, by accident I tripped over a drum stick.. Wait, a drum stick? This means that I'm near the supply closet, and that was exactly where I needed to be. I have to save my best friend, and the guy that I will always love, no matter what.

When I got up and faced to handle of the door, I paused for a short intake of breath and listened...

**(The conversation in the closet)**

"_Oh sweet heart, don't worry.. I'd always be there for you, I'd always look out for you. Just love me! Love me like you've never loved anyone else. You won't regret a thing baby.~"_

_"Oh really now? I wouldn't regret anything?.. You're so self centered. I could never love a person like you! I feel truly sorry for anyone who has ever had to put up with you, including myself- W-woah! What are you doing? Get the hell off of me, you annoying little cunt!"_

_"But baby, I know you want me, stop playing hard to get! Get in touch with your true feelings! I know you don't mean all those nasty things.. And besides, Rin would be out of the way for good."_

As I listened, my rage reached its peak. That was the last straw. Gumi crossed the line, she's actually touching _MY_ Len? HAH.. I don't think so, bitch.

Oh, and another thing.. How dare she talk about me?! Pause and rewind for a second, did she just say something about getting me out of the way? Oh honey, you better watch it.. She is the last person who should be talking about ANYONE. Alright, I have to admit that when she first came to the mansion to join her brother, she looked pretty innocent and friendly, but then after encountering Len, she started being.. Well her.

Me and Gumi almost fought several times, but Gakupo always broke it up before it got serious. I swear.. Their's also something very mysterious about her, and not in a good way. No normal human being is like.. Well that.

I jolted up from my position and banged on the door as hard as I could, though I knew I would get no answer. The room fell quiet, I knocked once more then entered without permission.

My eyes, filled with rage and hate. I grabbed what was mine by the arm, and got right in Gumi's face. "Listen chick, stop while you're ahead. Why do you keep messing me when you know my feelings for Len?"

Oh shit.. I covered my mouth, realizing that Len was still in the room. It wasn't meant to come out like this.. Now what am I going to do? It was faint, but I could see it, that smirk upon Gumi's face, oh I wanted to punch her so badly.

My eyes suddenly became teary. My vision was blurred and I feel feel a pair of eyes watching the back of my neck, which was of course Len's. Gumi stood up, probably feeling so proud of herself, even though she accomplished nothing and she left the supply closet, leaving me and Len to ourselves.

It was so awkwardly silent in the room, I almost couldn't take it. Obviously he knew what I meant by 'feelings.' Len isn't stupid.. Though I kind of wish he was right now.

I huffed and sniffled, wiping my eyes constantly. Eventually I had enough, so I tried to take my leave. Before I could make it out of the door, two warm hand rested firmly on my shoulders. I was scared, scared to look Len in the eyes.. Scared of what he might say or what he might be thinking.

I flinched and tried to break free, but Len's grip was too strong, he turned me around and brought me close, I tried to close my eyes, but when I did, he growled angrily at me.

Now here we were, just the two of us alone in a supply closet. Looking into his eyes, wishing I could avoid them.. Those magical blue orbs.

**~O~**

As I kept looking into Rin's sea blue eyes, I become more and more entranced by them. It was like I was being hypnotized. I hadn't realized it at first, and I'm an idiot for thinking about it now, but the reason why I've avoided other women was because of Rin!

Is this what love feels like?..

Without thinking, I brushed the hair out of Rin's face, I swiftly moved in and stole a kiss. I could tell she was surprised. She didn't even move, so I pushed in further, deepening the kiss, then finally she gave back.

There was an instant spark. I knew that what I was feeling inside was right. I opened my eyes quickly, from the corner from my eyes I could see a furious Gumi, good. Maybe now she'll leave me alone, I'm in love with another, sorry.

* * *

**Author's note: OMGGG I'm so sorry! I've been slacking, and this chapter isn't even that long! D: I will make it up to you. Also! I am thinking about making a new Len x Rin story, based off of the song Romeo and Cinderella. :3 That's one of my favorite songs and I'm already coming up with tons of ideas for it. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Confession And A First Date

**Author's note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been very busy with school work, test, and even learning Japanese ;c I really do wish that I could spend more time writing instead of everything else. Anyways, enjoy.~ :3 **

**P.s. Tomorrow I will most likely being my Romeo and Cinderella story. I'm just so excited about it, and I can't wait :D **

* * *

**Chapter Six: Confession And A First Date.**

**(~o~)**

As Gumi witnessed the man she loved embracing another woman, it made her sick. She swore that she would do anything she needed to, in order to get what she wanted, even if that means losing the trust of everyone she knows.

Now Gumi knew what she needed to do, she was going to show her true colors, what she was really about.

The green haired girl went up to her room sadly, pondering her next me. When Len saw the girl leave, he let go of Rin and held her tiny, soft hand. "Come now, Rin.. Their's something I want to show you." Len said with a faint blush on his face.

Len was sure of his feeling, he wanted to confess properly, he was going to bring Rin to the nicest place he knew of, and he would show her a wonderful time.

Rin hummed cheerfully and held on to Len's hand tighter, he opened the door to the limo for the young blonde haired lady and whispered a location into the drivers ear.

Len hopped in the back with Rin and stroked her smooth hair as they rode. It was a bit of a long ride, but they eventually reached their destination, and along with that, the adorable Rin had fallen asleep.

Len glanced at her, chuckling slightly at the sight. He didn't want to wake her up, but at the same time, didn't want her to miss this moment. As gently as he could, Len poked the soft cheek of Rin's. She flinched a bit and yawned while her eyes fluttered opened.

Len had a wide, and goofy grin on his face, but at the same time it was pretty kawaii (cute). "Wake up sleepy head.~" He sang.

**(~o~)**

Len, what a sweet heart he is. He was so cute, and even thought I had no idea what was going on at this point, I knew that whatever it was, it was going to be amazing.

"Hey, you said that you've always wanted to go ice skating, ya know.. privately, right? Without all the fans and what not." I nodded my head. Now, I knew what he had in mind, and I was excited. I love to ice skate, it's one of my favorite things to do when I need to blow off steam, or just.. well, to do anything really.

Len covered my eyes and told me not to peak, I obeyed. He led me into a room and put orange colored ice skates on my feet, I kept wiggling and giggling because I was so happy.

We finally made it outside, and the sight that I was faced with - just breath taking. I could feel my heart skip a beat, there was romantic music playing in the background, and best of all, it was empty. Just me and Len, alone together.~

He took me out on the ice, it was as clear as a diamond, I held on to Len the whole time we skated, we talked and laughed, it was the best. After about an hour, Len asked if he wanted to take a short break, I said sure.

We sat down and took a sip of our Sake. (Yes, I know that we're not supposed to be drinking, but what the hell, it was a fantastic night). Len turned to me and came closer, which made me curious. I then turned my head and smiled sweetly. "W-what is it Len?"

"Look Rin, I have something really important to tell you.." Len said in a serious tone.

I nodded with a questioning expression on my face. "Rin, I've realized something very important today, and I can't keep these feelings from you.. I've never let women come close to me, I was never interested. They were never fun like you, sweet like you.. Nearly as cute as you. I now know why I've avoided all other women, it was because of you, Rin.. I love you! And only.. you."

Was I hearing right? Was Len actually confessing, and to me?! This is just so un-real. I was lost for words, all I could do was run up to Len with tear filled eyes. I embraced him and crashed my lips into his. I was hoping by me doing this, he would understand how I felt as well.

**(~o~)**

My eyes shot wide opened. Rin, she kissed me, and she's.. Crying, does this mean that she feels the same way about me? "Well obviously it does, you dope." The voice in my head said in a snotty tone.

I just mentally rolled my eyes then responded to her kiss. There was that spark again, I wrapped my arms around her perfect waist and then she took her arms and placed them around my neck.

We had to be kissing for about thirty whole minutes, but not once did we gasp for air. I pulled away, looking deep into her sea blue eyes. This was just like a dream, a fairy-tail. I never wanted to let her go. I'm sure that she knows that I'd do anything to keep her safe.

I picked her up and carried her bridal style back into the limo. "Hey Lenny-Kun?.." I glanced over at the little cutie next to me, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Yes, Rin Rin?" I said.

She blushed, and oh man, did she look adorable when she did. "C-can I rest my head on your shoulder? I'm a little sleepy and I'm also very cold." Awh, she didn't even have to ask. I pulled her onto my lap and pulled her head into my chest, trying my best to keep her warm. In no time, she was asleep.

It was late, so I don't really blame her. As she softly snored, I began to think. Now the only thing that stands in my and Rin's way was Gumi, what am I supposed to do..? What if she tries to hurt whats precious to me, and I can't protect her?..

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, yes.. I know that this chapter is pretty short as well, but that's only because I've been super busy. I'm so sorry! A lot of crap has been happening all of a sudden, but don't worry, I will get back into the flow real soon. Longer chapters, I swear! **

**Thanks for being so patient. ;~; **


	7. Chapter 7: Protection

**Author's Note: Well, I don't have much to say. Just hope that you enjoy my chapter seven. c: Even though Chapters are short, I try my very best to make them good. PLEASEEEEEE... I NEED IDEAS D8**

**P.s.: OMGGG. I'm so sorry that it's late! I've been real busy. ;-; Also, I'm now into Wreck-it-Ralph. The movie was just so cute, I can't even.. ;u; I'm going to start a story on that too, along with my Romeo and Cinderella, which I haven't started on yet, shame on me x_x. I'm 100% a Vanellope x Ralph fan, there aren't enough Fan-Fiction's on this couple, and I thought that was crazy, so I'm deciding to change it. ^^**

**Anyways, I am so so sooooo sorry, once again. I'll try my best to update frequently.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Protection **

**(┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻**

No, this isn't fair! I just want me and Rin to be happy, but now that can't happen, not unless I find a way to stop Gumi, the green haired troll. Once we got back, I laid her down in my bed and got in with her.

It was okay for us to lay in the same bed, right? I mean.. I do love her, I wouldn't hurt her, and she knows it. I sunk into my bed and looked at my little blonde haired angel, I ran my fingers across the side of her cheek and sighed a long and sad sigh.

'Oh, Rin.. I'm so sorry that you have to deal with this. I'm sorry that you have to put up with Gumi's crap. It's all my fault.. I've realized that you're just too good for me, and yet, you stay.. why?' I mumbled to myself quietly while lowering my head in shame.

Apparently my mumble was not as quiet as I'd hope for it to be, because Rin's eyes shot opened. She gave me the most sympothetic look. "Len-Kun.." Rin picked my head up with her thumb and pointer finger. Without another word being said, a soft kiss was placed upon me. I closed my eyes, trying to treasure the moment.

I tilted my head, deepening the wonderful kiss. Rin opened her mouth a little, inviting my tongue to swiftly slip inside and once I did, I brushed my tongue against her lower lip. It was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. But before things got out of hand, I pulled away, letting a small trace of saliva run out from both of our mouths.

"Rin.. I'm afraid. What if I can't protect you?" I quickly took my hands and placed them on her cheeks, running my fingers across the faint blush on her face. "I can take care of myself, Len. It's okay.. Nothing will happen to me, I promise."

I couldn't just take Rin's word for it. Now we were both in a dangerous situation. There's no telling what Gumi can do. She is pure evil, even her brother says so. I'll just have to act as if I believed her, I wouldn't want her getting mad. I gave her a small peck on the forehead, climbed into my bed, turned out the lights and snuggled with my prize close. Even if Rin doesn't think so, she is the best thing that could of ever happened to me.

**(┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻**

While Rin and Len were fast asleep, in another part of the over sized Vocaloid mansion, Gumi was plotting..

"UGHHH.. What am I going to doooo? Okay, I CAN easily get rid of her, but then.. Len.. UGHHHH!" Gumi ranted and a shudder ran down her spine. She threw herself on her bed, shoving her face into a pillow. "Len hates me.."

While Gumi was sighing and rolling around on her bed, a knock came to her door.

_*Knock knock*_

"Ugh, go away.." despite Gumi's wishes, a sweet looking girl with blue and purple hair came into her room. It was Aoki Lapis. "Gumi.. What's the matter? I'm a bit worried. I've heard you.. Talk to yourself."

See, Gumi was horrible to everyone, even her 'friends.' Gumi always treated Aoki horribly, and used her. (That's so off from how I actually see Gumi xD) "Nothing's wrong.. Get the hell out of my face, Lapis." Gumi snorted.

Poor Aoki looked crushed. Hurt written all over the girl's face. Aoki looked to the side, she quietly said "No need to get mad at me Gumi-Chan, I only wanted to help.."

Gumi cocked her head to face her, a scowl across her eyes and lips.. Aoki took a slight step back while fear took over, she played a frightened look on her features..

"N-never mind Gumi, clearly you're not in the mood, I'll just leave." And with that, the sweet little girl dashed out of the green haired girls room.

Everyone in the Vocaloid household felt sorry for poor Aoki, they all knew how Gumi treated her. Gakupo and Gumi would have constant fights, he said that being the way she was, wasn't how you treated a so called _'friend.' _

Of course, Gumi only heard what she wanted to, and shoved her brother off.

Now, back to Rin and Len..

**(A few hours later)**

Rin awoke with a throbbing headache, she rubbed the back of her neck and cocked her head to the sight in front of her. When she took a good look, she giggled softly.

There lays an adorable shota boy with messy blonde hair, clung onto Rin's slender waist. She was so grateful to Len, he was always making sure that she was okay, that she was safe. He tried his absolute best to please her.

As Rin processed all of this in her mind, she couldn't help but release a small sigh. She smiled to her self, patting Len's messy hair. Their was nothing but bliss on her end, it's too bad that would all be messed up, because of the constant torture caused by Gumi.

Rin had then decided that she had enough. Gumi was NOT going to be getting away with what she had done already, and she needed to prevent anything else from happening, now, it was her turn to protect what was precious to her..

* * *

**Author's Note: UGHH. I feel terrible for not updating for so long, and this chapter is REALLY short in my opinion, I'm such a failure, forgive me! I keep making promises and I never pull through, oh god, I'm good for that, which is something I need to change, I'M SO SORRY. D'x**

**I just couldn't put it off any longer, even if it's not long, I had to update something.. Future chapters will make up for this one. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of my followers, and, thank you to everyone that has Reviewed my story. I know that as of now, I don't have too many Reviews or followers, I only have myself to blame for that, I've been slacking a lot. Also, I would have updated my story the day after posted chapter 7, but it came down with a nasty cold, so I pretty much slept all day long. .n. Oh, and yeah.. I know this one is also short, but my head is throbbing, I wasn't able to stay on the computer too long, or I'm sure I would have collapsed. **

**To ****AquaBluey****: Thank you so much, I try to make it cute. :P**

**To ****MizuneMinamiki****: I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! :D I try to make it as easy to read as possible. Also, I think I have to re write my summary. Please share if you have any ideas! You've been very helpful throughout the entire story, so thanks for that. I like Gumi in this one too, though I can't see her being this bitchy sort of person for real. She's actually really Sweet. c: I thought it would be interesting to go for what people least expect from her. And also, awh.. You're very kind. I don't want to take my time though! I'm such a slacker. ;~; I can't wait to see your next review, that is, if you post another one. :P**

**Hope you guys enjoy~! (Ps, you may notice that the writing format has changed slightly. I think from now on, I'll just keep it in the normal Point Of View, instead of changed it every once and awhile. o:)**

* * *

Rin was making her way to the green headed devils room. She was about to face her, and protect what so clearly belonged to her. As thoughts overflowed the blonde headed girls mind, she accidentally bumped into a certain samurai.

Rin glanced up at her, slightly embarrassed. She jumped back with a faint blush on her features. "O-oh! Gakupo, Gomenasai. I didn't see you there.. Rin quickly shouted, Shaking her head from side to side.

"Woah, woah! Rin.. Chill out, it's cool. No need to get excited." The samurai chuckled softly. He patted the smaller blonde's head. "Now, what seems to be the issue? You look as if you were in deep thought." Gakupo said in a concerned, yet soothing tone. Rin was afraid to answer. She didn't want the purple eggplant lover to get upset.

"Nothing's wrong, Gaku! Promise." She forced a smile. The eggplant lover didn't buy it one bit. Something was defiantly up. He raised a brow and gave a disapproving look, which made Rin all the more nervous. She let out a big sigh and shook her head from side to side. "Ugh, I hate that you can see right through me, but I'm not so sure if you really want to know what's up. Actually, it's not even a big deal, so don't worry about it.

Gakupo wrapped his arm around Rin's tiny and girlish shoulder, walking over to the living room couch as they both sat down. "Rin.. You do know that you can trust me, right?" She nodded her head softly. "Okay then.. So tell me, what's the matter? Does it have to do with my little sister?" Rin rolled her eyes, looking down at the floor. At that moment, Gakupo knew that he was right.

Gakupo inhaled deeply, then opened his mouth to speak. "Oh god.. What did she do this time?" Rin placed her small hand on her soft cheek. "You do know that your sister has an obsession with Len, right?" He quickly nodded his head, then Rin continued to speak. "So you would know that she'd do anything to have her way.. Basically she's trying to get rid of me to steal Len's heart. Well all know that'll never happen though. I know Len better than anyone, and he certainly would never in a million years, ever fall in love with someone like Gumi.. No offense to your sister."

Gakupo pulled Rin into a firm hug, understanding everything that she had just said. "None taken, little one. I know how she is. Trust me, I don't think anyone in their right mind would date her. I've begged her to change, but nothing works, she's thick-headed. Some time ago, Aoki went into her room to find out why she was upset, Gumi was really nasty towards her. She just shoved poor Lapis off. It was the worst. She came running to me, crying hysterically, wondering why Gumi was so mean to her. I just said that she treats everyone that way, even me."

After the samurai finished what he was saying, Rin slowly closed her eyes. She felt truly sorry for Gakupo. It's never good to have such a nasty sister. "Gakupo, I'm going to head off to that witch's room. First off, I'm going to tell her to leave me and Len alone, and don't worry, I'll be sure to mention you. She really needs to learn how to treat you and her so-called 'friends.'"

Gakupo smiled and stood up. He gently ruffled Rin's blonde hair and told her that, that was very kind of her, but that she needed to be careful. "Oh, and one more thing, Gakupo.. I'll be sure to check up on Aoki. She's my friend too." She smiled and made her way off to the sad Aoki's room.

. . .

**_Minutes Later.._**

Rin was right in front of Aoki's room, she knocked at the door and a faint shout could be heard. "W-who's there?" The small voice asked. "Relax Aoki, it's just me, Rin. I wanted to see how you were holding up. Gakupo told me what happened earlier while I was asleep.." "O-oh.." Aoki said. She opened the door so Rin could come in. The blonde took a good look at Aoki's face, feeling terrible for her. "Are you okay? You look as though you're terrified." Rin said.

Aoki shook her head up and down, looking away from Rin for a slight moment. "I just.. I don't know. I don't understand why Gumi is so mean to me.. Was it something I did?" Rin came closer to her, giving her a small pat on the back. "No, you haven't done a thing, she treats everyone like that, especially me."

"But why?" Aoki asked. Rin took a deep breath and explained to her the whole Len incident and how she's in an even more bitchy mood because of it. Aoki nodded understandingly, than Rin explained how she was on her way to Gumi's room right now to confront her.

"Oh no, Rin.. Please be careful. If what you're saying is right, I don't think Gumi will think twice about hurting you." Rin slightly laughed. "Well, to tell you the truth, she already has. Knocked me out not that long ago.." Aoki gasped, covering her mouth with her hands and asked if Rin was alright. "Of course, I'm feeling pretty good right about now, actually! Just a little pissed of at that Green haired troll."

The comment that Rin had made seemed to amuse Aoki, she let out a low and girlish laugh then Rin saw herself out. Aoki then hugged Rin, thanking her for being there for her.

_**Some More Minutes Later...**_

Rin was right around the corner from Gumi's room. Without hesitation, she knocked on the door, anger and raged filled in her eyes. At first, their was no answer, so Rin knocked again, even harder this time. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" A loud and annoyed shout could be heard from inside her room. Rin turned the door knob and glared at Gumi.

The greenette turned her head, surprised, amused, and pissed off to see who was standing in her doorway. Gumi had a slight smirk plastered onto her face..

"We seriously need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**MizuneMinamiki: Awh, well thank you so much! All of your reviews have been more than helpful.~ And lol, okay. Take your time with reviews. And good advice for the summary. o: As for your criticism, I know, I know.. My error was an honest mistake. I'll proof read my stories from now on to make sure everything's in order. I'm glad that you like Gakupo in this story xD I wanted to make him a little different from what most people would think. I'm happy that you look forward to my story.~**

**Crashgirl701: Lololol. I'm happy that you're enjoying my story. :P**

**AquaBluey: Well yes, of course I can post the next one.. Here it is. ;o;**

**Bicentric: Great! I'm so happy that you've enjoyed my story. I really appreciate that. c: I tried to make it as cute as I possibly could.**

**ILoveVocaloids (Guest): Thank you.~ Glad that you're enjoying it. Thank you for your tips, I really appreciate it. Anything that'll help me become a better writer is great. I'll be sure to take your advice. :3**

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking forever. I'm just so busy with exams. ;_; Schools is eating up all of my free time and it SUCKS.**

* * *

_**~Chapter 9~**_

"We seriously need to talk."

That was the voice Gumi heard coming from her door way. She was faced with Rin, a smug smirk on her face. "What do you need from me?" The greenette asked in a highly irritated tone.

"I want to talk about Len. He's mine, got that, you green haired freak?" Rin looked truly furious as she spoke. Gumi got up from her bed, slowly making her way towards the blonde. She stopped right in front of her, Gumi snickered ignorantly.

"Listen, chick.. I don't know who you think you are, but trust me, you're messing with the WRONG person.. And just you wait, Len will be mine. There is nothing you can do about it."

Gumi breathed.

Rin glared at her in a way nothing short from hatred. The girl was about to lose it. Every single ounce of 'cool' that she had, it was slowly slipping out of her grasp. Rin wanted nothing more than to lift that she beast up and throw her right through the window.. despite the joy that her and all of her fellow Vocaloid's would feel, there would be some major issues with the big brother of the wild animal known as Gumi.

All of these thoughts made Rin smirk, but than a serious look took ahold of her features. Rin inhaled sharply, keeping her ground.

"Oh, dear Gumi. You're so confused, it's sad, really. I pity you."

The greenette gave Rin a confused look while gritting her teeth.

"See.." Rin started. "Here, in this mansion, you're hated by everyone. Even your own brother can't stand you, people are afraid of you.. Is that what you seriously want? You've got a lot of nerve, trying to take the best thing that could have ever happened to me and Len away. I love him, he loves me.. Can't you just accept that and more on?! On top of everything else, Len completely and utterly despises you!"

Rin finished with a quick, yet forceful shove that almost sent Gumi flying. It seemed as though for once in the annoying girl's pathetic life, she's actually been touched in a way. Rin moseyed her way over to Gumi, who was still firmly planted in the spot, where she had been harshly shoved. The carrot loving girl's feature softened from sheer anger, to utter annoyance. The words that came out of Rin's mouth bothered her to no end. It made her heart swell with a new emotion that she had never had the discomfort of feeling before this very moment. Gumi clenched her fist tight, to the point where they almost bled as she opened her mouth to speak.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

Was all she managed to say. Gumi was now staring at the floor, refusing to make any contact with the young woman before her. On Rin's end, the girl was getting flushed in the face, filled with rage and frustration. Rin marched right in front of the green haired girl. The uneasy vibe could be felt by Gumi. In all honesty, the girl wanted to back away, but she had a 'reputation' to keep up, so she stood her ground, looking as confident as a nervous girl could portray in a fake way.

Before Gumi knew it, the collar of her shirt was being hoisted up in a harshly fashion. The young and spiteful woman could just hardly maintain her balance. She looked up with a shocked expression before roughly tugging on her collar to get loose. Gumi glared with fire filled in her emerald eyes, she opened her mouth to give the other woman a piece of her mind, but was quickly cut off.

"Don't you dare say a thing! I'm so sick of your sinister tactics! Leave us alone.."

Rin hollered, obviously reaching her breaking point. Gumi's face softened even further. Only a look of sorrow could be seen. Could their be a hint of grief? Could Gumi actually feel sorry for her actions just because of the words of one blonde headed girl?

Rin moseyed her way even closer to the young green. She gave her a cold, hard glare. Gumi's eyes bellowed with hot tears, her face slightly flushed, but she dared not cry. She and her reputation would surely be damned. Everything Rin said was right on key. Everyone hated Gumi.

The blonde slowly but surely came to what was going on through that girl's head. She gave her the most sympathetic look any girl give for someone they didn't exactly feel like exchanging words with. "You have no idea how hard it is.. Being me."

Gumi said in a shaky tone.

Rin sighed. She placed a hand on Gumi's shoulder and gave her a disappointed shake of the head. The green-eyed girl finally looked up to face the blonde, who was still as serious as ever.

"Be accepting of other people."

Gumi couldn't comprehend what had just been said to her. She let out a confused sigh, letting Rin know that she had to explain herself.

"Gumi.. The reason everybody dislikes you is because you've always pushed people away. I can that deep down, you're not this bad person that everyone makes you out to be. When I look at you, I see nothing but pain. You so desperately want to find love, and tormenting me and Len is your way to try to cope with it."

"You're wro-!"

"But am I, really?"

Rin cut off before Gumi could finish her protest. The blue-eyed girl removed her hand from the other girl's shoulder. She slightly smiled in a confident way while crossing her arms. Gumi stood silent as she watched the woman before her.

"There's no point in arguing with me, It's written all over your face.."

She paused for a minute, than continued.

"But tell ya what.. How 'bout you start being nicer to people.. And maybe we can be.. Friends?" Rin hesitantly asked.

The aqua eyed girl stuck a hand out, gesturing it towards Gumi, signaling that she wanted to shake her hand. The green haired girl looked skeptical, not sure if this was some sort of joke, or if this chick was being serious.

"Oh come on. Just shake my hand already."

Rin chucked in a playfully annoyed tone. Gumi scratched the back of her head and gritted her teeth, letting a wide smirk grace her features.

"Yeah, yeah.. Whatever."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****I finally re-did my description. x.x I thought I'd never get around to it (Mostly because I'm lazy.) I'm also sorry if me placing a whole bunch of people out of nowhere seems irrelivent or strange. Incorporating more of the Vocaloid's isn't exactly easy when you have no real place for them. :P It also may seem like I'm dragging it out wayyy too much, I apologize for that as well. xD I'm just trying really hard to make my chapters longer. **

**AquaBluey: **** Thank you for your complement! It's highly appreciated. I'm glad that you enjoy my story, and I hope that you continue to do so. **

**MizuneMinamiki: ****LOLOL. Yeah, I'm sorry I'm taking forever. I need to make my chapter longer too, I just have so little time and I get tired so quickly! D8 I can't even write a whole chapter without falling asleep. I'm terrible. xD And no, of course not. I don't think that you're evil.~ Anything to help me with my writing is great. Sorry that their was no b*tch fight, lol. :P I have something else in mind. Of course Gumi would have lost. xP Don't feel bad for her, She deserved it! XD Jk, I actually really LOVE Gumi. As for Rin and Gumi being friends, and Gakupo's reaction.. Who knowwwwsssss. Mwahahaha. *Laughs evilly* ;D About your other guesses.. Let's just say that you're hitting the nail on the head. I won't give any details, You're gonna have to read to find out. ;x I feel like I need to rush. It's very kind of you to tell me to take my time, but I feel bad for taking so long, so I apologize sincerely. D:**

**BlueStarMagic:**** Great! I'm so happy that you love it ^-^ Gumi and Rin becoming friends.. I'm not so sureeeeeeeeeee. x3**

* * *

_***Chapter 10***_

Rin and Gumi had shook hands firmly, pulling away as fast as possible, before things could get awkward. Rin beamed, thinking that this whole ridiculous clash was just about done with.

Even so, Rin felt as though there was a huge pit in her stomach. Wasn't this.. A bit too easy? She suddenly became paranoid. It was clearly written all over her face, which made Gumi jump slightly with nervousness. Rin gave Gumi a questioning look, as though she was pondering what the green haired girl might _ACTUALLY _be thinking.

Everyone knew that despite Rin's innocent face, she was one of the sharpest people you'd ever come to know. The girl was sharper than any knife. Either way, the blonde tried her best to shake these feelings. Apprehensively, the Sapphire-eyed young woman left the room, leaving the other girl all by herself, wondering what that display just now was all about.

Gumi glanced around her room, as soon as she felt it was safe, she rolled her eyes with a loud huff. "What a moron."

Gumi remarked to herself in tone, just above a whisper.

* * *

"So wait.."

The eggplant lover started.

"You mean to tell me that you actually made peace with my sister.. _Gumi_?! Are sure that you're feeling alright?"

Gakupo chuckled in a disbelieving way.

"Oh come on, you're her older brother, surely you've seen her good side very once and awhile. That girl has a heart too. Me and her met an agreement. What's so hard to grasp about that? You know Gumi better than anyone, Gaku-kun."

Rin pleaded.

Two other men appeared from the large kitchen. Both of which had over heard Rin and Gakupo's entire conversation. The first man.. Well.. Boy ran up to Rin and embraced her lovingly. The girl squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her face away so that their eyes locked on each other.

Both of the blonde's stared dazed into each other's big aqua eyes, not long after, their lips touched, sparks were flying and the two become utterly flushed with glee, however, the small gesture of affection between the two was cut short due to the constant couching and clearing of the throat coming from the other man behind the blonde's. Both of them pulled away embarrassed and tried hard not to make eye contact with anyone, their faces even more flushed than before.

"Geez, get a freakin' room."

The dark blue haired ice-cream lover sneered while taking a small bite out of his ice-cream cone. Rin turned to face him, giving Kaito the dirtiest look she could, still trying to portray a hint of playfulness. The blue haired man backed away and cowered behind Gakupo, who gave him a quick pat of the head, while shaking his head.

"Kaito, please.. I don't think you have much room to talk. Have you seen the way you act around Miku-chan?" Len stated with a hint of annoyance. Kaito came out from hiding behind the purple haired samurai, his face completely flushed from embarrassment and anger.

"H-hey! Don't even bring me and Miku up, you freakin' blonde haired shota!"

"KAITO!"

Rin and Len both yelled in sync. The couple marched up to the blue haired man and gripped his shirt, a look of death in their eyes. As the blonde's did this, Kaito began to pray and whimper.

"What's wrong with having blonde hair, huh?!" Rin screeched, feeling a bit offended.

Len was just about to protest about being a shota, but then Luka walked in. Everyone froze except for the eggplant lover who was happily humming to himself as he faced the one he loved. She stole a glance at her lover, giving him a genuinely sweet smile before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Guys, I just wanted to let you know that we'll all be having a picnic on the beach tonight for dinner, so get ready, okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"But wait.. You're making the food, right?" Kaito chuckled.

"Yes, Kaito. Don't worry. I won't let Meiko or anyone else touch the food until it's done."

Everyone else had thought the same thing. I huge wave of relief washed over them as they all headed to their rooms.

* * *

Gumi was walking around in her room, still thinking of ways to make Len her's forever. She obviously had no intentions to obey Rin's wishes to leave the pair alone. After awhile, she became annoyed with her endless plotting.

"Rin, that idiot. I honestly see nothing in her.. What could she possibly have that I don't?" Gumi questioned. Her frustration was at it's very peek. She felt like she was getting absolutely nowhere, and fast at that.

As the young green-eyed girl continued to protest in her room, the very same girl who had been so poorly treated by Gumi walked into the room, quiet as ever.

"U-um.. Gumi, I just w-wanted to let you know that everyone's going out for a picnic soon.. Incase you feel like showing up.."

Aoki said in a tone just above a whisper.

"Hmph, is that Blondie troll going to be there?" Gumi crossed her arms and huffed.

Aoki knew that Gumi hated Rin, everyone did. The poor girl was afraid to answer her because she knew all to well and good that the green haired troll would yet again take advantage of her by washing all of her anger out on the blue/purple-haired girl. If Aoki was truthful to herself, she was completely and utterly sick of it, but the girl was too sweet and kind to say anything about it.

"..."

Aoki stood completely silent, which only made Gumi even more upset.

"HELLO? Earth to Aoki, I asked you a question, air head!" Gumi hollered nastily as she rolled her eyes.

"Y-yes.. She'll be there." Aoki said in the smallest voice, trying to choke back the hurt in her tone. Hot tears bellowed in her eyes, she tried her best to blink them away. Why did this girl always have to be so mean to Aoki? It just wasn't fair.

Gumi inhaled a deep, shakey breath, trying her best to keep her composure. "Aoki, if you know what's good for you.. I'd suggest you leave.."The greenette said sternly.

Aoki frowned and made a noise of defeat, not in any sort of mood to protest, she left the girl alone. As the door shut, Aoki stared at the ground, finally letting her feeling get the better of her. Warm tears stained her cheeks. Ever so softly, she sobbed. Another figure could be seen just at the end of the hallway from where the aqua-eyed girl stood.

The figure was tall. She had long blonde hair unlike Rin and she looked at Aoki with disapproving eyes, still a hint of sadness behind them.

"What's the matter, Aoki-Chan?" She said sweetly, her voice coated with worry.

Aoki looked up at her. She instantly stopped her sobbing and gave the girl a knowing look. "Lily..?"

The blonde chuckled, bending down to the girl's level while giving her a small pat on the head. "In the flesh. Now.. What's wrong?"

Aoki beamed a bit, trying her best to seem cheerful.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine.. I was just being a little silly." Aoki lied.

It was obvious to Lily that the girl was lying. She didn't buy her act, not even for a second. She shot Aoki another knowing glare.

"Aoki-Chan.." She knitted her brows.

"It's just Gumi.. She really does consider me a burden, doesn't she?" She lowered her head.

Lily's facial suddenly turned into a sympathetic one. She hated seeing her friend's upset, and she, just as everyone else knew how Gumi worked.

"Don't let her get to you... C'mon," Lily said. "Everyone's waiting for us."

The blonde stuck her hand out, gesturing Aoki to take it, a sweet smile plastered on her features.

Aoki gladly took her hand and let Lily lead her out of the hallway.

* * *

The entire Vocaloid gang was on the huge tour bus. Ted decided to drive, but was kicked out of the driver's seat shortly after because of near to sudden death on several occasions to the beach.

Ted explained that it wasn't his fault. He swore that it was his girlfriend, Teto that was making drive the way he was. For the time being, Dell took over as Teto continuously beat her boyfriend with a huge loaf of bread.

Rin, Len, and Gumi sat in the back. Gumi kept most to herself, glaring at the pair of blonde's chumming it up. From time to time, Rin would have small talk with the green-haired girl. Gumi would give her the best fake smile she could. Each time she did, she felt as though she was going to throw up all over.

Slowly, but surly, Gumi was losing her mind. She hated watching the one she loved happy with someone else. Gumi kept asking herself what the hell she was going to do about this situation, times she even thought it was completely hopeless.

Rin and Len cuddled, kissed, and giggled with each other. It was making Gumi more depressed then she's ever felt before.

. . .

After being so lost in thought, the greenette hadn't realized that the bus was empty. Not a Vocaloid to be seen on the inside. What? No one bothered to tell her that they reached their destination? Honestly, why should they? Gumi knew everyone hated her with every fiber of their being's. Usually she wouldn't care, but a sudden and very uncomfortable feeling washed over her. Something she was not used to feeling..

Sadness..

Most of the time, the girl was just bitter. This feeling is always the furthest thing from her mind. Gumi held her head, trying to shake this uneasiness. She moseyed her way off of the bus and into an empty bench nearby everyone else. No everyone looked, but didn't bother to walk up to her.

Everyone seemed to be having a grand time, and it disgusted Gumi to no end..

_**(To Rin and Len.~ 8D)**_

The young couple snuck away from their huge family. They desperately needed some time alone together.

"Len.. I've missed you." Rin said as her lover played with her silky hair. Len chuckled softly.

"But I've been here the entire time, silly." He said with a smile. He wrapped his arms tightly around her from behind, as if to protect her.

Rin looked down sadly, the reason she missed him so much wasn't because they had been apart, in reality, they had been together every day, but that wasn't the issue. Rin felt that because of the Gumi thing, the couple couldn't even be themselves. Len had no idea how much Rin loved him, and the same rule applies the other way around.

"Hey.. Don't be sad. I know what you're thinking.. It's okay." Len cooed, trying to cheer his mate up. He hated seeing her so upset. He had to think of a way to show her how he felt..

Nearby Len could see a limo and a driver.. Len had an Idea.. He knew just the way to show Rin how he felt for her. He let go of Rin, telling her that he'd be right back. He ran over to the limo driver, asking if it would be okay for him to drive the couple back to the Vocaloid mansion.

"Not a problem, sir. Just give me a minute.. I shall be preparing the limo."

This was sure to be a fun night...

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay guys, next chapter's gonna be a good one! (I hope) I'll give you a hint.. It's going to be a lemon, but I won't be changing my entire story to mature audience. I WILL be labeling the chapter as such, though. I'll try to make this one quick. O:****  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guest:**** Umm... I dunno how. xD But it's great that you're enjoying it. I usually take forever to upload.. Which I feel bad about, but I've tried to do better. :P Thank you so much.~**

**BattyCrash:**** Nah, I'm not so sure about that, but I really do try. I'm still a new writer, so my work obviously isn't exactly up to par with other writer, but soon enough, I'm sure I'll get there.**

**AquaBluey:**** I'm really glad to hear that! I will continue to update until the end, but I've been a real bad slacker as of late. xD So, so sorry.**

**MizuneMinamiki: I'M SO SORRY. Please don't kill me xDD And don't worry, I'm the same way. I'm going to worry about it anyways, I guess everyone does it sometimes, but I hate keeping people waiting, lol. Oh my! x/x It's like I make typo's on purpose so that you can find them. When I first read your review, I was like.. "fceuwfcuew CRAPPPPPP. D8" I went back and fixed them right away. Thank you for pointing them out. ^^ I love your comment to Gumi's statement. xDD I almost pissed myself, and you're right. I actually like Gumi too, though it may not seem like it because of how I made her here. xD Yeah, I'm sorry about separating paragraphs like that, I fixed that little mistake as well. :3 Gumi really is a freak. xDDD I feel bad for making her that way, because in reality, she's so sweet. Kaito really is a baka, I was thinking about bringing out the road roller, but for some reason, decided against it. O: Yeah, this is a short lemon, Not sure if it's any good though. xDD Thank you for your review, you're a huge inspiration for me to continue this story. ouo**

**A/N:**** I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I just had to write and post this as soon as possible because this is sort of a big chapter. o: **

**LEMON WARNING:**** This chapter is rated M for containing Mature content. (Not that anyone would really care) This is just fair warning for the younger readers. (Though I'm sure you'll read it anyways. xD) To be honest with you, I'm very open-minded, I couldn't care less about the age, but I had to be safe..**

* * *

_***Chapter Eleven***_

Len happily skipped over to his girlfriend, picking her up bridal-style without a word being spoken. She was caught of guard for a slight second, but was glad to see that it was just her dear boyfriend, Len.

Rin let out a girlish giggle while wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, securing them in place. She tilted her head with curiosity.

"Hehe.. Lenny, what on earth are you doing?"

Len blushed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her about their soon-to-be ' fit of joy' just yet. He wanted it to be a surprise, and he prayed to god that she would want this just as much as he did, if not more. He hoped that by doing this, he would show her just how serious about their relationship he was.

Len would do absolutely anything for Rin, and she knew that. A few times, Len even considered the thought of marriage (Because in Japan, I believe you can get married at the age of 16), but he knew it wasn't time for that.. Not just yet. He didn't want to make things seem as though they were moving too fast. He didn't want to drive his beloved Rin away...

"I erm... I just thought that m-maybe we could go somewhere more private to ya know.. Spend more time together. I hope that's okay with you?"

Rin nodded understandingly while nuzzling her head into his warm chest. There was nothing but pure bliss on both ends. Len very carefully set his girlfriend into the back seat of the limo, while settling himself in as well. The limo driver gave a quick nod and tip of his hat while swiftly closing the door.

The driver got into his seat in no longer than a second. "Where are you headed to with the little missus, sir? The Vocaloid mansion, correct?"

"Yes, thank you very much." Len humbly stated.

Rin looked on a bit surprised. She didn't expect Len to take her back home, not that she even minded. Either way she was getting to spend a great deal of time with the love of her life. That's all she really needed. Rin beamed to herself, overflowing with glee.

* * *

The entire ride was silent, but sweet. It only took about ten minutes for the driver to safely bring the two home.

Len got out of the care, Rin tried to follow but was halted by Len. I swore that he would make this moment a memorable one, he wasn't about to have his girlfriend walk, no sir, he wouldn't stand for it.

Len gladly paid the driver for his trouble and rushed back to his woman, carrying her the same way he had once before.

"Len, I can walk perfectly fine on my own. You don't need to carry me." She pouted.

Len chuckled, beaming at his precious.

"Yes, Rin.. I'm well aware that you can walk. I just wanted to... Do something nice for you. I want to take care of you, love."

Rin looked at Len in a very odd way, she knew that something was out-of-place, he was acting strange. Nevertheless, Rin decided to keep her mouth shut until they were securely inside their huge mansion.

Len opened and shut the door with ease, he brought himself and her up to their bedroom and set her down on the bed, oh so softly.

The blonde girl sat straight up, crossing her arms and rasing a brow.

"Okay, what's up? You've been acting a bit weird. Talk to me, babe." Rin said, worry coated in her voice. Len felt a small lump gather in his throat, not knowing how exactly to explain what he was thinking about doing.

Len let out a sigh, sitting himself on the edge of the bed, pathetically grinning at his one and only. "I.. just thought that... We could maybe.. Uhh.. I really wanted to show you how much I cared. I thought this would help you see clearly.."

Rin's eyes widened, Len was expecting her to get mad, he expected her to give him the worst face she could on the adorable face, but it never came to his surprise.

The young girl's features softened a great deal. She swiftly moved closer to Len and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Silly you.. You've already made me see clearly. I know you love me.. I love you too, Len."

She hid her face into the nook of Len's neck.

" Does that mean you're trusting me to..?" His words trailed off, hoping that Rin would finish his sentence.

"Yes hun, I-I want you.. I trust you." Rin said, she felt her cheeks get warm as a hot red blush could be seen on her face.

Len made himself promise that if this became too much for Rin, that he would back off, he certainly didn't want to hurt her, she would lose all faith in him, and that would break his heart.

* * *

"Let me show you my love..." Len said in a seductive voice.

Rin was beginning to heat up all over her body. She squirmed and twitched from excitement and nervousness.

Len gently pushed her down on the bed, her head being caressed by the soft pillow below her. He straddled her, placing his arms on each side of her to keep his balance. If he was completely honest with himself, he was scared. He knew this was going to hurt Rin, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Len dipped his head down, leaning close to Rin's face so that he could kiss her. This was supposed to be perfect and romantic. They weren't just going having sex, they were about to be making love.

Their kiss was passionate and heated. Len pressed his body into Rin's, slowly gliding himself along her. Their tongues dance together, twisting in every single direction. Len pulled back barely, aiming his head directly into her neck.

He left soft kisses along her neck, making his way down to her collar-bone. He sucked on it for a bit, getting a few satisfied groans from his lover. When Len drew his mouth back, A small purple mark could be seen on her flawless skin. He hoped that the small hickey would be easy to hide.

Things were getting more intense, and fast too. Both of the blonde's were growing more and more restless, Len held himself back, worrying that at any moment, she would grow uncomfortable. Rin sighed in annoyance. She couldn't take this anymore, he body was achy, she needed something bad.

Rin pushed on Len's chest, making him shift up slightly. She tugged on his shirt until it was off his body. She threw it on the floor as though it was trash.

"Len.. Please." She begged.

He nodded, understanding. Both of their eagerness got the better of them. Soon enough, clothing was being flung around the room like rubber bands. Len's entire face grew red and the sight of Rin's perfect, nude figure.

Len didn't want to enter her just yet, he wanted to pleasure her in a different way first, to try to ease the pain the was soon to come.

He nuzzled his head into her chest, taking her left boob into his mouth while teasing the other one with the palm of his hand. Rin shivered, trying to hold back her moan. The sensation was almost too good for her. Len smirked to himself as he glanced up to see her biting her lip. He softly bit her nipple which made her arch her back upwards, bucking her breast into his hot mouth.

This continued for a few more minutes before Rin held both sides of his face. He looked deeply into her eyes as the blonde girl caught her breath.

Len caressed her thigh, silently asking her permission to touch her. Rin smiled, which was her answer. Len ran his finger over her sweet spot, gaining a sharp inhale from Rin. He continued to rub her down there, noticing that she was extremely wet. Len was heartened by this, he was glad to see that she was enjoying herself. He was trying hard.. He really was. He had pushed his own needs to the back of his mind, but they were slowly rising back into his thoughts.

If Len didn't get something soon, he was sure to burst into flames. Len looked pleadingly into Rin's eyes, though, the worry of his didn't vanish. He was desperate, but at the same time, was having second thoughts, his shaft slightly brushed itself against her womanhood, Rin's entire face was just as red as Len's at this point.

"Do it.."

"A-are you sure? I don't want to hurt you.." He said sympathetically.

"God, yes, just please! I need you, Len."

Len obeyed her command and carefully placed himself inside of her, about halfway into his journey, Rin flinched and screeched in pain, trying to push back rising tears. Len looked back in total shock, worry suddenly came over him, as he was about to pull out. Rin held his body still, choking back a painful moan.

"Don't stop... It hurt, but I need you to keep going. I'll be fine."

Rin tried to assure her boyfriend.

He then steadied himself, setting Rin's hands on the bed as he placed his palm into her tiny fingers, intertwining them together as Len kissed her once more, swallowing her cries as he pushed into her fully. The pain wasn't as terrible as she thought it would be, which was a great relief.

Len began to thrust into her faster, she was becoming accustomed to the new, yet amazing feeling. Len dipped his head back into her neck, nibbling on it as he missed not a single rhyme. Len slipped his fingers out of hers and wrapped them protectively around her body as Rin ran her fingers through his spiky hair.

After some time, both found themselves in a river of ecstasy. Len reached one hand up and stroked her face lovingly as they both hit their climax. The two screamed each others names as they both found their release. After it was over, Len slowly pulled out of her and slumped himself on top of his lover, totally out of breath and sweaty.

Rin was in the same state as Len, she ran her finger tips along his back, her gentle touch was enough to make Len wiggle. She giggled at this as she continued to rub Len's back.

"H-how was that? Was it okay?" Len asked, worried.

"Oh yes.. Better than okay. It was amazing.. Thank you sweet heart."

"Anything for you, Rin." He cooed as he reached up and giver her a kiss atop her head. In a matter of sheer seconds, they were both fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N:**** There you go guys! I hope this was okay for my first lemon. I know it was a bit short, but like I said.. First lemon. xD I'm so not used to writing these. Pm me if you have any suggestions or leave it in a review.~ :3**


End file.
